


When She Does That

by FirstLastAlways



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstLastAlways/pseuds/FirstLastAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elsanna drabble. Anna can't sleep, so she sneaks in on her sister. Fun and fluff follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Does That

It was another sleepless night for Anna. Being in the small hours, the castle staff had long fallen asleep and with no one to talk to, she scurried down the halls, clad in only her nightgown and a blanket ‘round her shoulders. She slipped in quietly to her sister’s chambers using the key Elsa had personally (and secretly) given her before. She lit a lamp and sat for a bit watching Elsa sleep. Anna smiled at her lovely and peaceful face.  


Still not sleepy herself, Anna sat next to the big bay window and stared up into the clear night sky. The stars twinkled so bright, unhindered by the new moon. Her breath fogged the cold glass as she leaned her head against it. She saw very few lights on in the houses of Arendelle. She turned and looked at Elsa again. She wanted so desperately to talk with her but couldn’t bear waking her angel up. A devilish idea crept up on Anna and she smirked.  


She opened up the window, shuddering at the winter air. She stuck her hands out and held them there for as long as she could. Quietly, she shut the window again and crept to Elsa’s bed, crawling underneath the covers so as to not wake her. She carefully pulled away the sheets from her sister’s body and sighed softly, admiring her sister’s smooth pale skin in the lamplight. “ _This is going to make what I’m about to do so much sweeter,_ ” Anna thought to herself.  


Anna smiled and plunged her hands beneath Elsa’s gown, slid them up her body and laughed, “Cold hands! Cold hands!” Elsa groaned grumpily and squirmed away. Upset that her reaction wasn’t what she’d wanted, Anna pouted and folded her arms across her chest.  


“You’re no fun!” she whined.  
“You should know by now it doesn’t bother me when you do that,” Elsa sleepily replied. She turned over to face Anna, opening her eyes and grinning.  
“Yeah, but you can at least pretend.”  
“I’ve never been one for pretending. I much prefer the real thing.” She reached over and slid her hand beneath Anna’s gown, using her powers to send a chill through her sister’s body. Anna gasped and shuddered, biting her lip. “ _Ohhh, I love it when she does that_ ,” she said to herself.  
“C’mere you,” Elsa said, crawling next to Anna. “Assaulting your queen is a punishable offense.” Anna giggled. There would be no sleep for her until morning.


End file.
